


The Godmother's Advice

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [109]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Equality, Gen, Relationship Advice, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things you cannot take: I have to give them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Godmother's Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt by tigriswolf at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [fairy tale, any peasant, princess, or nobleman's daughter, the things you cannot take [100]](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78838535#t78838535)

There are things you cannot take: I have to give them.  
  
You take my throne, but you cannot take my oath to serve the people.  
  
You take my hand in marriage, but you cannot take my heart in love.  
  
You take my family, but you cannot take my loyalty.  
  
You take my happy ending, but you cannot take my happiness.  
  
You want some resolution for this story, so you talk to the fairy godmother. She shakes your head and tells you not to claim a bride who left her slipper. "Woo her, and you'll never have to leave her side."


End file.
